Louis Auguste de Grandelumiere
Louis Auguste (6th May 1709 - Present) is the fourth child of Emperor Louis XI and his Empress Consort Elisabeth Justine. Reign of Louis XI - Prince de Bourgogne Louis Auguste was born at the Chateau de Chaudfontaine-en-Liege on 6th May, 1709. His birth was greeted with a large spectacle, a large and crowded birthing room made breathing difficult. As the chaos of the room cleared, he was taken off to be cared for by nurses. Louis XI was relatively pleased with the birth as he had wanted a son after his disappointment with the previous birth of Marie Therese. He was baptised in the Palace Chapel, his godparents would include Sophie Antoinette, Princess of Brittany and Auguste Philippe, Prince of Brittany. After his birth, he was immediately placed into the care of the Imperial Governess, the Comtesse du Bar. He enjoyed time at the court and quickly settled in, making acquaintances and friends with children of nobles. Louis would not enjoy spending time with most of his siblings with an exception of the dauphin and his younger brother, Comte Sundgau, both of which he would share a pleasant friendship with and would be most upset upon the dauphins' death in 1715. In 1716, Louis would begin his education. He was then sent to be educated by Cardinal Nassau. He got the typical education for Imperial Sons, but in his own time he also studied a variety of topics including Languages, Mathematics, Military Strategy, Court Etiquette, Music, Religion, the Sciences and a variety of other topics. He received an excellent education overall. He would also do excellently at court following etiquette and interacting with nobility freely. He would befriend children of important nobles and became popular at court. He'd enjoy his time at court, being loyal to his father and being quite content with his studies. He became quite intelligent, taking an interest in writing and science. He was also quite interested in writing and he'd write short stories for amusement. When he eventually came of age in 1723, Louis XI began searching for possible matches for his son across the nobility. Louis XI would eventually settle on Charlotte Elaine de Nassau. This was arranged and he was married in July of 1723. Louis was sure to treat his wife with kindness and respect. The marriage was immediately consummated and their first child was born in August of 1724. This was followed by four more, which delighted him. His relationship with the Emperor was indifferent. Louis, like the rest of Louis XI's sons, were neglected by the Emperor due to the latter's own attitude towards the male sex and familiarity with female sex. Though unlike many of the other sons of Louis XI, he did not turn the situation into a circle of self-pity for himself, was not negative towards his father and did not suffer as an effect of his absence. He was also close to his mother and younger brother, Duke of Bourbon. His time at the Imperial Court of his father was peaceful up until 1738, when a smallpox outbreak would break out and ravage Grandelumiere. It would hit the Imperial Court, having little mercy on any of the Noble Families, and the Imperial Family was no exception. It would kill some of the Imperial Children. Later on, Louis XI was diagnosed with pneumonia and left for Dauphine to recover. As he was incapacitated, his sister, the Princess of Brittany became regent. Regency of Sophie Antoinette - Prince de Bourgogne Louis was supportive of the regency period, feeling that it was best for his fathers well-being and health that he take a break. He wrote regularly to Louis XI and kept in contact with him. He'd remain at the court during this time, though remaining quiet. As Louis XI was incapacitated and Elisabeth Justine was visiting him, Louis became temporary regent to House Lowell-Burgundy until the Emperor had recovered and returned to take up his positions again. During the regency, he would form more good relationships with his other siblings, such as Marie Amelie and Marie Therese. He would also take up more interests during this time, such as astronomy, the nature of free will and the natural sciences. In 1744, his wife would give birth once more, this time to surviving twin girls. He called this a miracle from God, as did many others. Later in 1744, he found out that his wife had been trying things with his brother, he was infuriated. Days of heated debates and arguments followed this and it was feared that the arguments would eventually become physical. Issue Louis was married to Charlotte Elaine de Nassau in 1723 with whom he would end up having 7 legitimate children, plus a stillborn child in 1732. *Louis Emmanuel, Monsieur de Bourgogne (27th August 1724 - Present) *Marie Josephe, Madame de Bourgogne (14th May 1725 - Present) *Jacques Henri, Monsieur de Bourgogne (28th January 1727 - 29th July 1741) *Henri Antoine, Monsieur de Bourgogne (17th December 1728 - Present) *Marie Louise, Madame de Bourgogne (10th June 1729 - 14th June 1729) *Marie Sophie, Madame de Bourgogne (2nd October 1744 - Present) *Marie Isabella, Madame de Bourgogne (2nd October 1744 - Present) Titles and styles '-6th May 1709 - Present:' His Imperial Highness, the Prince of BourgogneCategory:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:House Lowell-Bourbon Category:1700s births